There is no tool today that has “managing in the moment” capabilities. For example, retail stores have no visibility of how many resources are needed to manage sales transactions, customers, etc. in real time. Due, in part, to the disparate types of information and massive amounts of data that exist across the various retail stores of an enterprise, the prior solutions fail to provide a clear picture of the performance of each retail store and various zones of retail stores, as changes occur on an hour-by-hour or minute-by-minute basis, for example.
The previous solutions also fail to provide insight into the current state of the retail store in real time to facilitate preemptive action against resource shortcomings and to take proactive steps towards optimizing the retail processes. For example, allowing enterprise management personnel to view an upwards spike in customer wait time would allow the enterprise to immediately place additional staff in the retail store to enhance customer satisfaction. Consequently, there are many drawbacks to existing technologies.